Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor/Security
The Mark V(m) MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor, also known as the Security Armour, is a variation of the UNSC MJOLNIR Powered Assault armor that has its unique appearance from all other permutations. Introduction The Security Armor, or "Marathon Armor", is a variant of the standard MJOLNIR Mark V powered assault armor. It is an armor permutation in Halo 3 multiplayer. All of the armor permutations have no effect on gameplay. This armor permutation is based off, and named after one of the main characters and protagonist in the Marathon Computer Game series. Development and History The MJOLNIR V(m) variant was manufactured in the Misrah Armory Facility on Mars in 2543, 1 year after the Mark V entered production in 2542. Like the Mark V, it has been upgraded to be compatible with all current generation MJOLNIR variants. Characteristics Helmet Characteristics The helmet's most noticeable feature is the larger, more prominent "figure-eight" shaped visor which looks bug-eyed,and sort of looks like a fighter jet pilots helmet which is inspired by the protagonist of Halo's precursor, Marathon (as depicted by Craig Mullins http://www.goodbrush.com/cpg1418/displayimage.php?album=6&pos=20 http://www.goodbrush.com/cpg1418/displayimage.php?album=6&pos=23), although the mouth is covered the helmet is large with a small raised section on the forehead in the form of the Marathon logo. Wearing the helmet will also add a small antenna and dial to the right shoulder.BLA BLA BLA BUTT BUTT BUTT... Shoulder Characteristics The shoulder pieces are quite largely rounded, with a section with an upper center, trapezium-shaped arm guard going out the bottom and a rounded section above that. It should be noted that this shoulder permutation is prone to a glitch that may cause you to not unlock them until you have 1000 gamerscore; however, another glitch has occurred that unlocks the Security shoulders before reaching 750 gamerscore points in Halo 3. Chest Characteristics The Security Armour does not have a known chest plate, although wearing the helmet will give the player a distinct "antenna and dial" on the right side of the back plate. This may be a reference to the antenna Master Chief had in the pre-''Halo: Combat Evolved'' at the Mac World Trailer. The fact that the Security armour predates the standard Mark V armor may support this. Unlock *'Head': Get a gamerscore of at least 1000 in Halo 3. Since the new achievements from Title Update 2, the head may be unlocked from around 40-50 non-vidmaster achievements. *'Shoulders': Officially, the Security shoulders unlock when the player has attained at least 750 Gamerscore points from Halo 3. However, the shoulders are renowned and well-known bugged items. There have been inclusive reports of players unlocking the shoulders at Gamerscores from the 300s to 1000. There has also been reports of a glitch in which the Security shoulders will not be unlocked until 850 or 900 gamerscore and will re-lock themselves for no apparent reason, or the shoulders being unlocked at the required 750 Gamerscore, then having them lock again, only to unlock when the helmet is attained with a Gamerscore of 1000. The Security shoulders may glitch into appearance after unlocking all 9 gold skulls sequentially. A perfect 1000 Gamerscore has been reported to guarantee unlocking the Security shoulders permanently. Some have reported unlocking them at only 30+ achievements.It is also known that the armour can be unlocked by getting the marathon man achievement on campaign by simply finding all the terminals in the game. Gallery Trivia *The Security's shoulder permutation can be unlocked by achieving all of the offline achievements. *Both the armor’s appearance and its name are a tribute to the main character in Marathon, the security officer. And is another among the many references to the Marathon Trilogy. *Its visor is second in size only to the EVA's visor. *McFarlane is producing a Spartan Security variant with interchangeable armor for the 2009 Wave 1 series figures. The antenna is not removable to allow for different helmets without the Security antenna. *You can still get the full armor set without Xbox Live if you have gotten the Mythic Map Pack with Halo Wars. Find all three skulls and get the Tank Dropper achievement instead of the Xbox Live achievements. *Achieving the Marathon Man achievement will sometimes unlock the security shoulders, however, if another achievement is unlocked the shoulders will relock themselves and can be retrieved by getting the rest of the offline achievements. Category:Armor Permutations Category: UNSC Category: Technology Category: MJOLNIR Armor